Copycat and Lord Explosion Murder
by Syrielle's
Summary: Amour et Emmerdes, ça va plutôt bien ensemble. Surtout lorsque l'on s'appelle Katsuki Bakugo et Neito Monoma. ! Recueil de drabbles/ One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/ Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà donc avec un recueil de drabbles/ OS sur mon OTP forever : Le KatsuNei !**

 **Il s'agit d'un recueil tranche de vie, pas de prise de tête, ils sont généralement écris en 20 minutes quand l'idée germe dans mon esprit pas très net. Certains OS concerneront leur vie adulte, d'autre leur vie d'apprentis héros.**

 **Peut-être qu'ils seront parfois un peu OOC, je ne place pas beaucoup de contexte, le but c'est de faire du fluff et de sourire.**

 **Il n'y aura pas de rythme de parution pour ce recueil comme pour tous mes recueil en fait) parce que c'est surtout en fonction de mon imagination et du temps que j'aie entre chaque chapitre de fanfiction.**

 **! l'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

 **Un grand merci à Petit Pigeon pour la correction de mon drabble !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1: Insomnie_

Neito se retourna dans ses draps, les passant au-dessus de sa tête dans l'espoir vain de trouver une meilleure position pour dormir. Il serra les paupières, souffla bruyamment avant de changer à nouveau à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

Il devait être près de minuit et le sommeil continuait de le fuir. Il avait tout tenté : le thé, lire un livre, compter les moutons. Rien n'y faisait, ses yeux restaient grand ouverts et sa tête continuait de lui réclamer la présence de son petit ami.

Le blond soupira, repoussa d'un coup de pied ses couvertures avant de se lever. Son cerveau lui réclamait la compagnie de Bakugo, et lorsqu'il était dans ce genre de phase, mieux valait céder à la tentation. De toute façon, quoi de mieux que de dormir dans les bras puissants du garçon que l'on aime ?

L'image de Katsuki, les yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil alors qu'il se réveillait à ses côtés lui revint en mémoire. Peut-être que ça, c'était mieux. Mais comme cela serait sa vision demain matin, c'était un peu d'une pierre deux coups.

Il enfila rapidement un t-shirt qui traînait sur sa chaise de bureau avant de sortir. Dans le couloir, il vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit avant de se dépêcher à prendre l'ascenseur. Il espérait ne pas tomber sur King Vlad en pleine ronde, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire remonter les bretelles. Le plus doucement possible, Neito se faufila à travers le salon jusqu'à atteindre la porte d'entrée.

Heureusement, il avait pensé à prendre son téléphone portable et, tandis que ses pieds nus frappaient le sol, il envoya un rapide texto à son petit ami.

 _À : Katsu 3_

 _Tu dors ?_

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment de la classe A. Dans quelques minutes, il allait enfin rejoindre les bras de Katsuki.

Neito pressa le pas jusqu'à la chambre de son blond. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, se glissant silencieusement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La respiration de son petit ami était calme, signe qu'il dormait encore profondément, et l'écran de son téléphone portable clignotait, indiquant la réception de son message envoyé un peu plus tôt.

Sans faire de bruit Neito s'assit sur le bord du lit de Bakugo et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Katsuki ? Tu dors ? »

Son petit ami avait encore du mal avec le fait d'être appelé par son prénom, mais Neito refusait l'idée même d'être formel avec la personne avec qui il sortait. C'était tout sauf romantique !

Bakugo grogna quelque chose alors Monoma recommença son geste. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute et tombe au sol en voulant éviter le coup de Katsuki.

« Monoma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Neito se redressa, lissa son t-shirt et redressa son menton avant de répondre.

« C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ton petit ami ? Pas étonnant que tu sois toujours puceau. »

A la tête de Bakugo, Neito comprit qu'il risquait de prendre cher dans les prochains jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre un vendredi soir putain ? »

Neito râla pour la forme avant de retourner s'asseoir sur les draps de son petit ami.

« J'arrive pas à dormir.

Et donc ? T'as décidé que je serais ton lot de consolation ? »

Le blond de la classe A fronça les sourcils.

« T'es vache. J'ai envie de dormir avec toi crétin. »

Bakugo soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être fleur bleue quand il le voulait ! Mais bon, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas aussi horrible que ça.

Alors il se décala dans son lit, regarda Neito nettoyer sommairement ses pieds avec un essuie-tout avant qu'il ne retire son t-shirt et file le rejoindre sous les draps.

« Par contre si tu ronfles je te fous dehors. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voilà le deuxième drabbles de ce recueil. Je suis contente de voir que l'idée plait.**

 **Ici on repart sur du fluff (c'est quand même le but de ce recueil). Le troisième arrivera le mois prochain parce que je compte faire un OS cette fois ( mais je garde le thème pour moi xD)**

 **Un grand merci à la mafia pour la motivation ! Et un grand merci à Pigeon pour son travail de bêta !**

 **! Je le rappelle mais les personnages et l'univers de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2: Dispute_

« La ferme ! »

Neito balaya d'un revers de main ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Assiettes et verres volèrent en éclats tandis qu'une veine pulsait violemment sur la tempe de Bakugo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi son petit ami avait décidé de lui faire une scène, mais sa patience commençait à s'effriter.

« Nei-

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer putain ! »

Bordel... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de lui en coller une. Neito était de loin la personne la plus agaçante qu'il connaisse, bien que cela fasse bientôt deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble. C'était quelqu'un d'ingérable, surtout lorsqu'il était en colère, mais là... _là_ , il dépassait les bornes, et pas qu'un peu.

Il était rentré de sa journée de cours épuisé, le programme de troisième année les poussant au-delà de leur limite, et déjà à ce moment-là, Neito s'était montré plus froid que d'ordinaire. Il avait fait un putain d'effort pour rester correcte et voilà qu'il faisait une _fucking_ scène ?

Il allait le tuer.

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend bordel ?! » Explosa Katsuki.

Cela ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à mettre de l'huile sur le feu, il le savait très bien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui poser la question, afin de confronter le problème de face.

« Ce qu'il me prend ? Tu OSES me demander ce qu'il me prend ? »

D'un geste furieux, Neito déverrouilla son téléphone portable et le lança sur con petit ami.

« Voilà ce qu'il me prend connard ! »

Bakugo rattrapa l'objet au vol, et fronça les sourcils face à la photo qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Il s'agissait d'un article de presse, le mettant en avant avec la pote de ce nerd de Deku, miss gravité.

« C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- Ça ! » Hurla Neito « C'est un putain d'article sur ta relation avec cette pétasse ! »

Son souffle était court, et son visage rougi par la colère. Comment Bakugo avait-il pu lui cacher ça ? Comment osait-il préférer une connasse à lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'il se détourne de lui ?

Katsuki passa une main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant un « fais chier ». Parce que vu l'état de son petit ami, il n'était pas dans la merde.

Il le savait, pourtant, que Neito était le genre de mec agaçant qui en faisait trop pour palier à un manque de confiance débile - de son point de vue. Mais ça allait mieux ! Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment fait de grosse crise, leur relation étant basée sur une confiance mutuelle assez forte.

Alors pourquoi devait-il gober ce que racontait ce torchon ? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il était intéressé par cette nana ?

« Est ce que c'est vrai ? »

La voix de Neito le sortit de ses pensées.

« Hein ? »

Bakugo fronça les sourcils. Il lui demandait sérieusement si ce ramassis de conneries était vrai ?

« Est ce que tu es vraiment aussi proche d'elle ? Même les gens de ta classe semblaient y croire. Comme si... Comme s'ils préféraient te savoir avec cette grognasse plutôt qu'avec moi. »

Alors c'était ça. Les gogoles de sa classe en avaient parlé, et maintenant il devait gérer son petit ami hystérique ? Il allait les buter pour ne pas avoir su tenir leurs langues.

Il savait que sa relation avec Neito ne faisait pas l'unanimité. Mais il avait fait de vrais efforts, se montrant plus calme, quoi que toujours aussi piquant.

« Donc tu préfères croire un putain d'article qui dit que j'aime une pauvre fille, plutôt que quand je te dis que je t'aime toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non... »

C'était comme si Neito semblait prendre conscience de la stupidité de leur dispute. Oui, ça l'avait blessé qu'on préfère voir l'homme qu'il aimait avec une fille plutôt qu'avec lui. Mais ils avaient parcouru pas mal de chemin depuis leur mise en couple, et Katsuki n'était pas le genre de personne à rester avec quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas un minimum - ou respectait du moins.

Sans en demander la permission, Bakugo supprima la capture d'écran de l'article, et verrouilla le téléphone de son petit ami.

Petit ami qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour se rapprocher de Bakugo et se serrer contre lui.

« j'suis vraiment con parfois hein ? »

Katsuki passa simplement une main dans les cheveux de celui qu'il aime.

« Ouais. Mais je t'aime quand même.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. »


End file.
